Gargantuar/Gallery
This is the gallery for Gargantuar. ''Plants vs. Zombies Zombie gargantuar telephonepole.png|Telephone pole sprite Zombie gargantuar duckxing.png|Wildlife crossing sign sprite Zombie gargantuar zombie.png|Zombie club sprite Gargantuar.gif|Animated Gargantuar 167semq th.gif|Walking Gargantuar animation Screenshot gargantuars.png|Three Gargantuars with different weapons Fther and baby.jpg|Gargantuars and Imps A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|A frozen Gargantuar and his Imp with butter DURH!!!.png|Gargantuar with butter about to throw his Imp Gargantuar2.jpg|Gargantuar with a Wildlife Crossing Sign gargantuars.PNG|Plenty of Gargantuars Zombie gargantuar head.png|A Gargantuar's head Zombie gargantuar body1.png|The body of a Gargantuar Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar with Imp Gargantuar zonder imp.png|Gargantuar without Imp tinyGargantuar.JPG|Small Gargantuars ahugewaveofgargantuarsisapproaching.png|A huge wave of Gargantuars is approaching DS Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar on Nintendo DS version Cardboard Gloom shroom attacking gargantuars.jpg|Gargantuars in I, Zombie Endless (hacked) Gargantuar5.png|HD Gargantuar GargantuarImpnaked2009HD.png|HD Gargantuar with a naked Imp Zombie gargantuar trashcan1.png|Gargantuar's trash can Smashing.PNG|Gargantuar is smashing a plant Gar 1st de.JPG|Gargantuar first degrade Gar 2nd de.JPG|Gargantuar second degrade Gar 1st de without Imp.JPG|Gargantuar first degrade without Imp Gar 2nd de without Imp.JPG|Gargantuar second degrade without Imp Gar burnt.JPG|A burnt Gargantuar Gar burnt without Imp.JPG|A burnt Gargantuar without Imp Eat Gargantuar 2.JPG|A hypnotized Imp ate a Gargantuar Eat Gargantuar.JPG|A hypnotized Conehead Zombie eating a frozen Gargantuar GargantuarSeedPacket.png|Gargantuar seed packet in PC version Gar Online.png|Online Almanac entry Dead Gar.JPG|A dead Gargantuar DeadGargantuarfrozen.PNG|A dead frozen Gargantuar Buttergargantuar.jpg|Buttered Gargantuar Gargantuar ate your brains.png|Gargantuar succeeds in reaching your house on the Roof Gargantuar.jpg|Gargantuar without Imp and pole 175px-Adventure_chapters_boss_24.png|Gargantuar Card 7148530 orig.png|A lot of Gargantuars in I, Zombie (Hacking used) IOs gargantuar seed packet Me smash.png|Gargantuar's seed packet in I Zombie on IOS version Crash of the Titan.png|Gargantuar on the Crash of the Titan achievement icon Gotchaachievement.png|Gargantuar on the Gotcha! achievement icon 4g3mab jpg.gif|HD Gargantuar smashing (animated) garantuarpvzinsurvivalendless.jpg|A Gargantuar in Survival: Endless in the Pool Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gargantuar Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Gargantuar Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac icon GargHD.png|HD Gargantuar 084.PNG|A glowing Gargantuar Gargz.png|Gargantuar's costume in Feastivus 5th Day of Feastivus- Gargantuars.PNG|Feastivus Gargantuars in the Fifth Day of Feastivus HDBirthdayzGargantuar.png|HD Birthdayz Gargantuar Brainz 5.png|Gargantuar's costume in the Birthday Parties Anniversary_Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar costume in 5th Anniversary Party GargantuarWorldKeyAd.PNG|Advertisement to beat Gargantuars to get more World Keys tutorial_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar FrankenGarg.png|HD Gargantuar's costume in the Lawn of Doom parties About to crush a plant.jpeg|Buttered Halloween Costume Gargantuar about to smash a plant Defeated Halloween Gargantuar.jpg|A dead Halloween Gargantuar Non Glowing Gargantuar Eating.jpg|A Gargantuar "ate" player's brains Regular Gargantuar eating.jpg|A glowing Gargantuar "ate" player's brains Halloween Gargantuar Eating.jpg|A Halloween Gargantuar "ate" the player's brains HDFeastivusGargantuar2.png|HD 2014 Feastivus Gargantuar Garg smash frozen.png|A frozen Gargantuar (notice his smash animation effect is also frozen) Dead Regular Gargantuar.jpg|Dead Gargantuar Valentuar.jpg|Valenbrainz Gargantuar Valentin gargantuar.jpg|Hypnotized Valenbrainz Gargantuar HDEasterGargantuar.png|HD Springening Gargantuar (note the butter on his face) Easter Gargantuar2.png|Springening Gargantuar Springening Gargantuar the game.png|Springening Gargantuar in the game Springing Gargantuar.png|Springening Gargantuar crushing a plant Sem título 100.png|Dead Springening Gargantuar Easter Gargantuar Eating Brains.jpg|A Springening Gargantuar "ate" player´s brains HypnotizedBDayzGarg.png|Hypnotized Birthdayz Gargantuar Gargygarg.jpg|Multiple hypnotized Gargantuars in a Piñata Party ATLASES ZOMBIETUTORIALGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Gargantuar's textures and assets Gargantuar vs. Endangered Plants.jpg|A Gargantuar about to smash an endangered Snapdragon Defeatgargantuar.png|Repeatable quest Defeatgarantuar game.png|In-game Completegargantuar.png|Completed HDSummerNightsGargantuar.png|HD Summer Nights Gargantuar FeastivusGargantaurBody.png|Gargantuar Feastivus body MD Part1 ad.png|An advertisement for Modern Day Part 1 with the Gargantuar Mini Butter.PNG|A shrunken Gargantuar with butter on its head Frozen Gargs.PNG|Three frozen Gargantuars Perfume Garg.PNG|A shrunken Gargantuar affected by Stallia Mini Zom.PNG|A shrunken Gargantuar Glowing Gargantuar.jpg|Glowing Gargantuar in Plant Quest without Imp Great Gargling Gargs.png|Gargantuar in the Great Gargling Gargantuars achievement GargantuarasTheSmashPvZ2.jpg|Gargantuar as The Smash on ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes event HappyFeastivusGarg.png|An advertisement featuring Feastivus Gargantuar on the title screen 49874b35ad9b57b17ee70a8c9b1158b9.gif|Gargantuar's Idle GargantuarSmash2.jpeg|Hypnotized Gargantuar smashing a Brickhead Zombie mummy gargantuar.png|mummy gargantuar ( cat imp)|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Gargantuar/Gallery Vase Gargantuar VaseGargAlmanac1.PNG|Almanac entry part 1 VaseGargAlmanac2.PNG|Almanac entry part 2 HD Vase Gargantuar.png|HD Vase Gargantuar Vase Gargantuar Icon2.png|Vase Gargantuar's Almanac icon GargVase.png|The vase he comes from (Boss Vase) ATLASES ZOMBIEVASEGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Vase Gargantuar's sprites and assets PvZ2VaseGargEating.png|A Vase Gargantuar "eating" the player's brains 25a0c19216608e6cb6ea871d7df90c4b.gif|Vase Gargantuar's Idle Mummified Gargantuar Гаргантюа-мумия.png|HD Mummified Gargantuar Mummified Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Mummified Gargantuar Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Mummified Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac icon Snarcoughigoose.png|Mummified Gargantuar's sarcophagus King Nut achievement.png|Mummified Gargantuar on the King Nut achievement YetiGargantuar.jpg|A Mummified Gargantuar along with a Treasure Yeti Mummygarghitt.jpg|A frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to smash a plant IMG_0032.PNG|Mummy Zombie in sarcophagus, waving garg.jpg|Frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to smash plant revealing mummy in sarcophagus 082.PNG|A frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to throw its Imp Mummy Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-19-58.png|Mummified Gargantuars in Ancient Egypt IMG_0017.PNG|A Mummified Gargantuar "eating" the player's brains EgyptGargs.PNG|Gargantuars in The Pyramid of Doom Screenshot 2013-12-06-17-35-27.png|Dead Mummified Gargantuar egypt_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Mummified Gargantuar Gargantuar mummy in the Wild West.jpg|A Mummified Gargantuar in the Wild West (PvP mode only) (China only) Defeategyptgargantuar.png|Repeatable quest Defeategyptgargantuar game.png|In-game Completeegyptgargantuar.png|Completed ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Mummified Gargantuar's sprites and assets b5996bb5c2b21c94c777c63513515ed3.gif|Mummy Gargantuar's idle Freeze.jpeg|Mummified Garganutar frozen right after throwing its Imp Gargantuar Pirate HDGargantuarPirate.png|HD Gargantuar Pirate Gargantuar Pirate Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Gargantuar Pirate Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Gargantuar Pirate Icon2.png|Almanac icon Yarr, Matey achievement.png|Gargantuar Pirate in the Yarr, Matey achievement Gargpira.jpg|Gargantuar Pirates in Pirate Seas Zapped Gar.png|A zapped Gargantuar Pirate (notice the dinosaur skeleton inside his body) Buttergarg.jpg|A Buttered Gargantuar Pirate Shark.jpg|A shark used by a Gargantuar Pirate, along with the Gargantuar's head Foodgarg.jpg|A glowing Gargantuar Pirate Pirategarghit.jpg|A frozen Gargantuar Pirate about to smash a plant Gargantuar.smash.frozen.jpg|If you look closely on the Gargantuar Pirate on the bottom, a cloud of dust appears IMG_0025.PNG|A chilled glowing Gargantuar Pirate DeadPirateGargantuar.PNG|Dead Gargantuar Pirate PirateGargantuarDeadWithImp.PNG|Gargantuar Pirate defeated along his Imp Pirate Zombie 019.PNG|Gargantuar Pirates in Dead Man's Booty eeeww.PNG|A Gargantuar Pirate ate your brains. pirate_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar Pirate 2015-05-17 11;03;25.PNG adforPG.png|An advertisement for Gargantuar Pirate ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATEGARGANTUARGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites and assets Two Gargantuar Pirate in the seed selection screen.jpg|Two Gargantuar Pirates in the seed selection screen (extremely rare) Pirate Gargantuar vs Wild West Gargantuar.jpg|A hypnotized Pirate Gargantuar attacking a Wild West Gargantuar in Pirate Seas (only happens in the Epic Quest: "Gold Bloom - Step 6") 7aa93656b4cdac4f846c2517311f3a06.gif|Pirate Gargantuar's Idle FrozenGargs.jpeg|A lot of frozen Gargantuars in Dead Man's Booty Wild West Gargantuar Wild West Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Wild West Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac icon Giddyup!!.png|Wild West Gargantuar in Giddyup! Achievement Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-38-44.png|Wild West Gargantuars in Wild West GargWildWst.png|A glowing Wild West Gargantuar DeadWWGargantuar.PNG|Wild West Gargantuar defeated along with his Zombie Bull Rider 078.PNG|A Wild West Gargantuar ate the player's brains Branding Iron.png|Wild West Gargantuar's branding iron cowboy_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Wild West Gargantuar 2014-10-15-21-41-10.png|A coin sale advertisement with the Wild West Gargantuar Another Gargantuar Coin Ad.jpg|A coin video advertisement with the Wild West Gargantuar Defeatcowboygargantuar.png|Repeatable quest ATLASES_ZOMBIECOWBOYGARGANTUARGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites and assets for the Wild West Gargantuar 8a4e41aaa3eb658b1c7f8c2a14e2c163.gif|Wild West Gargantuar's Idle HD Wild West Gargantuar.png|HD Wild West Gargantuar Sloth Gargantuar Sloth Gargantuar almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-38-18.png|Almanac entry part 2 Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-38-25.png|Almanac entry part 3 Sloth Gargantuar's Almanc Icon..png|Sloth Gargantuar's Almanac icon 566.jpg|Sloth Gargantuar in the trailer Hypno-0.png|A hypnotized Sloth Gargantuar blankimpgargantuarsloth.png|A Sloth Gargantuar without Yeti Imps deadsloth.png|A dead Sloth Gargantuar throwimp.png|A Sloth Gargantuar throwing the first Yeti Imp Eating Sloth.jpg|A Sloth Gargantuar ate player's brains Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-53-49.png|A coin sale advertisement with the Sloth Gargantuar sloth gargantuar.png|HD Sloth Gargantuar Sem título8.jpg|Hypnotized Sloth Gargantuar BarrageATrois.png|Sloth Gargantuar in Barrage a Trois achievement slothygarg.png|Sloth Gargantuar in trailer Sloth Gargantuar Seed Packet.PNG|Sloth Gargantuar seed packet in It's Raining Seeds ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sloth Gargantuar's and sprites 3bc97671968307cd4f2344feeaa145cf.gif|Sloth Gargantuar's idle animation Porter Gargantuar Porter Garg Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Porter Garg Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 LostGargantuarIcon.png|Almanac icon Lc94.PNG|Porter Gargantuar in the trailer HDPorterGargantuar.png|HD Porter Gargantuar Gargantuar on Green Fire.jpg|A Porter Gargantuar being burnt by a fire trap tile Hypnotized Porter Gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Porter Gargantuar Porter Thwarter2.png|Porter Gargantuar in Porter Thwarter achievement ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Textures and Sprites Srnk5.png|A shrunken Porter Gargantuar poisionedgarg.PNG|A poisoned Porter Gargantuar head shot.PNG|Jaw glitch 070082c238b987923d3dce981794c2a9.gif|Porter Gargantuar's Idle Dark Ages Gargantuar Dark Ages Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Dark Ages Gargantuar Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Dark Ages Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac icon Hammertime.png|Dark Ages Gargantuar in the Hammer Time achievement icon Darkgantuar.png|HD Dark Ages Gargantuar HYPNOGARG.PNG|A hypnotized Gargantuar GARGDARKAGES.PNG|Night 10 Gargantuar fight 185px-Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445 2.jpg|Mushrooms fighting a Gargantuar RAINBOW.PNG|Dark Ages Gargantuar Dark Ages Gargantuar.jpg|Hypnotized Dark Ages Gargantuar defeating a Treasure Yeti Dark Ages Gargantuar Attacking Brains.jpg|A Dark Ages Gargantuar ate the player's brains dark ages garg.jpg|A Dark Ages Gargantuar in Arthur's Challenge Dead Dark Ages.jpg|A dead Dark Ages Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets for the Dark Ages Gargantuar IMG_2377.png|Dark Ages Gargantuar in the Power Plants promotional image 5f288ecbb9d00a0d7d300792fd866b8c.gif|Dark Age Gargantuar's Idle Hair Metal Gargantuar Almanac eighties gargantuar.png|Almanac entry part 1 Almanac eighties gargantuar 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Hair Metal Gargantuar almanac icon.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Hair Metal Gargantuar's sprites and assets Official HD Hair Metal Gargantuar.png|HD Hair Metal Gargantuar Neon Mixtape Tour Preview Part 1.png 11892030_1640706092810844_7863775914170332646_n.jpg|Hair Metal Gargantuar in Neon Mixtape Tour's advertisement nyan garg.png|Hair Metal Gargantuar affected by Glitter Zombie Defeated Neon Gargantuar.jpg|Dead Hair Metal Gargantuar Hypnotized Hair Metal Gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Hair Metal Gargantuar HairMetalBrainEater.png|A Hair Metal Gargantuar ate the player's brains Volume to Sixteen2.png|Hair Metal Gargantuar in Volume to Sixteen achievement Hair_Metal_Gargantuar_meme.jpg|A meme about Hair Metal GargantuarFacebook post: We turned Gargantuar up to 11. TGULWd1.jpg|Two Hair Metal Gargantuars in the seed selection screen (extremely rare) Srnk20.png|A shrunken Hair Metal Gargantuar Shrunken_Hair_Metal_Gargantuar_eating_brains.jpeg|A shrunken Hair Metal Gargantuar eating the player's brains Hair Metal Gargantuar frozen in place while striking.PNG|Hair Metal Gargantuar frozen in place while striking the ground with his electric guitar NMT_concepts.jpg|Concept art of Hair Metal Gargantuar, along with other Neon Mixtape Tour zombies 4d918cf06becf343d41131e5ff42e563.gif|Hair Metal Gargantuar's Idle spawnmoregargalords.jpg|Faints while half buried. Deep Sea Gargantuar Screenshot_2015-04-24-18-46-23.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-04-24-18-46-31.png|Almanac entry part 2 Almanc Icon..png|Almanac icon DeepSeaGargantuartrailer.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar seen in the trailer of Big Wave Beach Part 1 Beach gargantuar.png|A hypnotized Deep Sea Gargantuar DeapSeaGargHD.png|HD Deep Sea Gargantuar Ohno.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in the water BIGKAHUNKA.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in Big Kahunka achievement DeepSeaGargantuarAd.png|A coin sale advertisement with the Deep Sea Gargantuar Deep sea eat.jpg|A Deep Sea Gargantuar smashing the player's brains Dead Deep Sea.jpg|A dead Deep Sea Gargantuar Deep Sea Gargantuar Dragged by Shark Sub.jpg|A Deep Sea Gargantuar about to be dragged by the Zombot Sharktronic Sub's turbine ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's sprites and assets 76444e7b2a3bfdb6b01cb150ad0fb641.gif|Deep Sea Gargantuar's Idle World Map Statues EgyptGargStatue.png|Ancient Egypt's Gargantuar statue PirateGargStatue.png|Pirate Seas' Gargantuar statue WestGargStatue.png|Wild West's Gargantuar statue FutureGargStatue.png|Far Future's Gargantuar statue MedievalGargStatue.png|Dark Ages' Gargantuar statue BeachGargStatue.png|Big Wave Beach's Gargantuar statue SlothGargStatue.png|Frostbite Caves' Gargantuar statue LostGargStatue.png|Lost City's Gargantuar statue NeonGargStatue.png|Neon Mixtape Tour's Gargantuar statue JurassicGargStatue.png|Jurassic Marsh's Gargantuar statue ModernGargStatue.png|Modern Day's Gargantuar statue Other GargantuarPinata.PNG|Gargantuars in a Piñata Party 023.PNG|An ad with the Easter Gargantuar ATLASES_ZOMBIEFEASTIVUSGARGANTUARGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Feastivus Gargantuar and Imp Sprites ATLASES ZOMBIESUMMERGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Gargantuar zombie decomposition of summer night clothing Kung-fu-garg.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar in Kongfu World ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars PVZASgarg.PNG|Gargantuar in ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars 140125s0j6p9it4avli3j4.jpg|Gargantuar in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars HDstoneagegaraganture.png|Prehistoric Ages Gargantuar Pvzas xyj 03-heixiongjing.jpg|Great Wall of China Gargantuar Pvzas xyj 05-huangmeidawang.jpg|Journey to the West Gargantuar GARGELECTRICBURST.png|Gargantuar attacking Others fsafaedf.jpeg|A Gargantuar Plush Sdssssss.jpg|Another preview of a Gargantuar plush toy PVZ2_ZombieValenbrainzGarg@3x.png|Gargantuar's Valenbrainz costume (along with Imp's Valenbrainz costume) as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers References